


Carbunkle

by OtherCat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s04e18 Shiny Happy People, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Angelus would like to nope out of these shiny happy shenanigans, please.





	

Angelus knows what "good" looks like--and this isn't it.

Dead and rotting saints were supposed to give off a scent like flowers. The Hyperion was full of that smell now, night blooming jasmine. Flowers and decay.

In the croccodile swamp of Angel's reptile brain the once and former Scourge of Europe cringes away from the rotting god-corpse every time she smiles at him, every time she speaks. Warm sweet humid voice, like a jungle full of flowers. Like the grave of a thousand rotting saints.

He wants to crawl out of his skin. Every loving word that drips like poisoned honey from her mouth, all the serenity that surrounds her like a miasma--is as abhorrent to him as his puppy-saving retarded alter-ego. An abscess of divinity, an angelic malignancy.

This is something beyond him, something so alien that he can't comprehend it. It was as alien to him as some Elder God out of the imaginings of Clark Ashton Smith or Lovecraft, and as likely to drive him insane. Simplifying. Loving. Corrupting. It beat against the curse with moth wings, tugging at the soul, luring it into greater and greater transportations of joy.

And because this is something Jasmine wants, he will not give it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a reaction shot on my part.


End file.
